Just One Night (Or Not)
by Stirling Phoenix
Summary: Hizashi's always wondered what dorm life might be like, but he's never imagined he'd get the chance to find out. What's more, Hizashi can hardly believe he'd find himself sneaking into the dormitories after hours. However, he and Aizawa's schedules make the occasional rendezvous all but impossible, and Hizashi misses his husband too much to mind the rules—just this once.


**Just One Night (Or Not)**

**Pairing: Erasermic**

**Rating: NC-17 (Explicit)**

**Author's Note: **Written for the BNHA flashbang on tumblr and twitter. An amazing piece of artwork, done for this story, was done by science_punk on twitter. Y'all should definitely check it out!

* * *

"Zashi?" Confusion mixed with a note of tenderness reserved only for him dance through Shouta's dark eyes.

It doesn't take much deductive reasoning to realize Hizashi might have picked a bad night to sneak into the U.A. dorms. He takes in Shouta's appearance, his unkempt hair carelessly swept back in a loose ponytail, the circles under his eyes darker and more pronounced than usual, and his voice gruff and dry from lack of proper hydration. As if Hizashi needs more confirmation, the soft, white-blue glow of Shouta's desktop serves as the only light source in the large dormitory (a small compensation for the homeroom teachers that stay with their classes).

At that moment, Hizashi loses sight of his objective and stands at the threshold of Shouta's room, basking in the radiance of his husband. How long had it been since he'd last seen him? A day? A week? A month? Maybe two? Hizashi vaguely remembers seeing Shouta in passing earlier that same day when Shouta had turned his class over to him for their daily English lesson, but instances like that hardly count. He needs to see Shouta like this, with the promise of no interruptions.

"What are you doing here?" Shouta's voice calls out to Hizashi once more, disturbing him from his inner musings.

"Me?" Hizashi blinks, realizing he'd neglected to explain himself. A sheepish, guilty sort of grin pulls at the corner of his mouth.

"I wanted to see you."

Hizashi watches as Shouta's eyebrows furrow together, his mind trying to decipher how Hizashi might have gotten in without setting off alarms—a feat he would not have been able to accomplish without assistance, he's certain.

"How did you get in here?"

"Perfectly legal means, I assure you," Hizashi grins, proudly swinging the keycard he has attached to a lanyard around his finger.

That's all the explanation Shouta needs. Soon, he's standing aside, allowing Hizashi to enter. The space is mostly bare—a twin bed in the corner, a desk buried with paperwork and Shouta's computer, and Shouta's yellow sleeping bag, neatly rolled up and discarded off to the side for later. Two doors cover the opposite wall, one leading to a bathroom, the other a modest closet.

It's almost a shame dorm living hadn't been around when he and Shouta were U.A. students. While Hizashi isn't a rule-breaker by nature, he knows his sixteen-year-old self would have gotten a kick out of sneaking into Shouta's room late at night—his thirty-one-year-old self sure as hell had.

"Hey, Sho," Hizashi begins, toeing off his shoes before padding over to the bed. It only takes a few seconds of sitting on the firm mattress for Hizashi to decide he prefers the queen-sized bed he and Shouta share at home, but it'll do in a pinch. "Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we had lived in dorms when we were students?"

Aizawa seems to ponder that thought for a moment, before looking back towards Hizashi. "Given what led us here in the first place, another emergency, or something similar, would have put us in dorms as well, I suppose."

"No, not like that," Hizashi tries, a slight blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks as he fumbles for the right words to properly convey his thoughts. "I mean—"

"Like this?" Before Hizashi has the chance to react, Shouta strides forward, climbing into Hizashi's lap. As Shouta's strong thighs straddle Hizashi's hips, he offers no resistance while Shouta pushes against his shoulders, guiding him back until he's lying comfortably on a pillow.

"Something like that, yeah," Hizashi replies with a gulp, looking up into Shouta's playful gaze. His hands snake around the curves Shouta's waist and slither up his back, massaging the muscle under his loose-fitting shirt.

"C'mere, Shouta," Hizashi purrs, pulling Shouta in for a kiss. As Shouta melts into him, Hizashi's hands continue to wander, one hand holds onto Shouta's shoulder as the other toys with his hair tie. Soon, his nimble fingers pull Shouta's hair free, allowing his long, black locks to cascade down to his shoulders. Hizashi feels Shouta's hair tickle his cheeks, making him smile into their kiss. With his first mission accomplished, Hizashi's hand fall back to Shouta's, establishing a firm, yet gentle grip before turning the tables on Shouta, flipping him on his back.

"How about this?" His lips morph into a smirk as he looks down at Shouta, his hair already tousled and pointing every which way on the pillow.

"I can work with it." True to the mischievous look in his eyes, Shouta's legs spread out on either side of Hizashi and wrap themselves around his waist, holding him close. Shouta removes his glasses with practiced ease and weaves his fingers into Hizashi's hair, pulling him for another kiss. As passion and adoration begin to overwhelm his senses, Hizashi wonders if they might kiss throughout the night—a thought that is disrupted only when their need for oxygen forces them apart.

"It's late," Shouta mentions through heavy breathing, his eyes glance towards the computer. Without his glasses, the entire screen appears fuzzy to Hizashi. He can barely make out the words printed in black font staring him in the face, let alone see the blurry white numbers that glow on the bottom corner, but he recalls how late it was when he came in, and now, he takes Shouta's word for it.

"Does it matter?"

"I don't want you to regret this in the morning," Shouta trails off, casting his gaze to the side.

"I won't," Hizashi promises as he cups Shouta's cheek, guiding him to meet his gaze. "Will you?"

"Never," is Shouta's automatic reply. Shouta's eyes shine with adoration as his hands reach up to card through Hizashi's hair. "You're worth it."

Shouta's answer, while short and simple, means the world to Hizashi. Shouta doesn't willingly forfeit his sleep for just anyone.

No words are exchanged between them as Hizashi gazes into the black depths of Shouta's gorgeous eyes, kissing his tender skin everywhere he can reach as their clothes eventually find their way onto the floor. The soft, yet lovely sounds that slip past Shouta's lips only urge Hizashi forward as he takes supreme care in preparing him, making sure he won't feel anything but sweet pleasure.

It's only after he sinks into Shouta's warm, welcoming body, that Hizashi remembers to keep himself in check. Hizashi wills himself to stay still for a moment as he relishes in Shouta's beauty. For the second time, he loses himself as he looks down at Shouta, starting a gentle, loving pace within him once he feels Shouta tighten around his arousal.

"Hizashi," Shouta calls his name through a pleasured moan, asking, no, _begging_, Hizashi for more. Even if Hizashi had half a mind to tease Shouta and draw their lovemaking out longer, Hizashi knows he wouldn't. Hizashi is powerless to do anything but give Shouta exactly what he wants.

And so, he does.

"Shouta," Hizashi answers his plea, moving within him, hitting Shouta's prostate with each thrust, feeling him, kissing him, _loving _him, until neither of them could hold back any longer, reaching their orgasms unison as they kiss and drink either's bliss.

As they make quick work of cleaning up, Hizashi realizes it's a miracle he and Shouta had managed to keep relatively quiet, especially given the paper-thin walls of the dormitory. Hizashi shudders to think how they might have scarred their students if either of them had been a touch louder, but he refuses to dwell on that thought for long.

"'Spose I should let you get back to work?" Hizashi inquires sheepishly. His gaze wanders back over to the computer once he's donned his glasses, its screensaver of bouncing bubbles illuminating the darkness.

"Nah." Shouta waves off his half-hearted suggestion with a quick kiss to his cheek. Hizashi feels Shouta's lips curve into a smile against his skin just before he pulls back, allowing Hizashi to see that soft, relaxed grin that only he gets to see.

"I should—"

Hizashi cuts Shouta's concern off with a kiss. He knows what Shouta wants to say, that he should let Hizashi go back home so he'll be closer to the radio station for his morning show, but Hizashi refuses to hear of it.

"Will you stay?" Shouta inquires after the kiss ends, his voice cautious and uncertain, as if he thinks Hizashi could ever deny him. "I've missed you."

He knows then, that their work can stand to wait until morning. Hizashi doesn't answer Shouta, at least not directly. He takes Shouta's hand and guides him to lie down with him, their legs intertwining together out of sheer habit. With a kiss to Shouta's temple, Hizashi bids his husband goodnight, watching with soft eyes as Shouta drifts to sleep. As he follows Shouta into the land of slumber, Hizashi thinks they'll have to do this again sometime, hopefully soon.


End file.
